particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret Wright
Margaret Wright is the former Prime Minister of Hutori, serving from 12 October 2844 to 24 June 2857. Early life Margaret Wright was born on the 29th January 2781 to Alfred and Hilda Roberts in the suberbs of Port Prosperity in the constituency of Kenai. She was born at a time when the ancient aristocracy of the Lusk family were becoming stronger, and around the time when the leader of the Lusk family restored a monarchy to Hutori, putting himself on the throne. Alfred and Hilda were quiet, unassuming individuals, but privately, they were strong opponents of the Lusk family and the Lusk monarchy, and were members of the National Conservative Club, an almost secret society that, although unknown, had around 30,000 members across Hutori, with like-minded beliefs concerning the constitution and the Lusk family. The organisation was founded in 2784 when the Lusks first attempted the formation of a one-party state. Although it only lasted one term, their influence in public affairs remained. Margaret was brought up in an extremely political climate, although she never really knew her parents' opinions on the Lusks until adulthood. Her parents, being shopkeepers, taught her the values of the free market and capitalism, and also attempted to instil in her a traditionalist, conservative approach to morality. At the age of 21, Margaret married Denis Wright, a businessman from Saint Adrian, Kenai. Having completed a Politics, Philosophy and Economics degree at the University of Roccato, the new Mrs Wright set up a think-tank, dedicated to the promotion of free market capitalism and democracy. A year later, however, the Lusk family again formed a one-party state, and Mrs Wright was forced to abandon her think-tank. She ventured into publishing and became a well-known figure in that industry. She had her first child, Mark, at the age of 25, and a daughter, Carol, at the age of 30. In 2813, the Lusks were again defeated in their domination of the political scene, although much of the constitution remained. During this period, she had been encouraged by her parents to join in the National Conservative Club. There, she became convinced that, even in the multi-party state, there would be no great change, and the Lusks would continue to dominate. She made three great friends: Quintin Harrison, Cecil Pinkney and Norman Thompson, who were to become instrumental in her time in government. Two others, Keith Johnson and Kenneth Clarkson also came on the scene. In the ten years before the Lusks established their greatest ever hold on power, the National Conservative Club flourished in the open a little, having great intellectual discussions and debates, with much polemic as to how the country should be won. Allegations were made about the Club which were never confirmed, but many national papers argued that the NCC was becoming more of a sect, with ritualistic ceremonies. Several rumours circulated as to a rather liberal approach to sex amongst certain members, something that Mrs Wright was linked to, although nothing was ever confirmed. In 2823 the Lusks again formed a one-party state, one that would last until 2844. The NCC went underground again, as did many of its key faces, including Mrs Wright. During this time, she grew angry that what she regarded as her best years (her 40s and 50s) her activities were restricted given the one-party state. As the Lusk reign went on, she, like many others, lost her right to vote, along with many other civil and economic liberties. After the 2839 'election', Mrs Wright became convinced that she must act. She spoke to her good friends, Harrison, Pinkney, Thompson, Johnson and Clarkson, and discussed forming a political party. All the individuals were concerned that an unsuccessful attack on the Lusks could be detrimental for them and their families. Given that the electorate consisted of landowners only, this was a real concern. But Mrs Wright was adamant that something must be done. For the next couple of years, the individuals worked closely together, gathering support from far and wide. Despite having grown up with very traditionally moral views, since 2823, Mrs Wright grew more and more liberal and progressive. Her experience of oppression led her to believe that any government that replaced the Lusks would have to grant as many rights as possible to the people of the country, and roll back the state. Not only was this her belief in the social sphere, but it was her long-held view in the economic sphere. Finally, in 2843, the individuals formally and publicly founded the Conservative-Libertarian Party, under the leadership of Mrs Wright. Mrs Wright was immediately propelled to the national stage, receiving requests for interviews and television appearances. Thinking they were calling their bluff, the Lusks called an early election in 2844. Despite their confidence, the Lusks suffered their greatest ever election defeat, losing 88% of the votes, and 339 seats. The CLP, after just over a year of existence, became the majority government, with Mrs Wright as the leader. Political career Cabinets Resignation Honours As introduced by the Titles and Honours Act, not only did Mrs Wright automatically become Duchess Wright upon her resignation, she was entitled to grant honours upon key individuals that she felt deserved recognition. Marquesses: Henry Morrison, owner of Hutori's largest supermarket retailer Edwin Kissinger, former Special Advisor to Margaret Wright Marco Aguero, Vice-Chancellor of the University of Bekenial Quintin Harrison, Justice Secretary and Home Secretary under Margaret Wright Earldoms: Boris Jenner, CEO of Adelia Pharmaceuticals Ltd. Percy Middlemas, Chairman of Sutton Power Ltd. Cecil Pinkney, Infrastructure&Transport Secretary and Finance Secretary under Margaret Wright Keith Johnson, Education Secretary under Margaret Wright Kenneth Clarkson, Health Secretary and Science&Technology Secretary under Margaret Wright Andrew Jones, Personal Assistant to Margaret Wright Viscounts: Horace Davidson, Press Secretary to Margaret Wright Nigel Smith, Personal Detective to Margaret Wright Susan Tarrant, CEO of Constantine Healthcare Barry Harrison, Headteacher of Throne and Altar High School Cheryl Hart, Chairman of Hutorian Heritage Audrey Messenger, backbench CLP Member of Parliament Barons: Sylvia Robinson, cleaner at the Prime Minister's Office Michelle Gordon, cook at the Prime Minister's Office Kungenes Konge Theodore, Leader of the God's and the King's Fighters Robert Marshall, former Leader of Saint Adrian City Council Nigel Letterman, Finance Secretary and Defence Secretary under Margaret Wright Shami Adedeji, Chairman of Hutorian Civil Liberties Council Mark Holmes, CEO of Tremaine Technologies PLC Wright Trust In the last few years of her life, Duchess Wright established a vast trust fund, that would remain locked until the 50th anniversary of her death. That trust was unlocked on the 11th November 2881. There are 6 parts to the fund: 1. Charity Support Fund. This fund shall be used to support charities and other worthwhile causes that work to improve the quality of life for different groups of people. No more than 6 donations can be made each year. 2. North Point Scholarship. This fund shall be used to provide one student from North Point Comprehensive School in Haddock Coast with a scholarship to cover all university tuition fees and a partial maintenance grant. This shall be awarded on the basis of attaintment and promising talent. 3. Kenai Medical District. This part of the fund shall be used to establish a number of medical services throughout Kenai. At the beginning there shall be one hospital and three small clinics within the boundaries of each local authority in Kenai, although this figure could grow should there by sufficient demand. 4. Entrepreneurial Fund. This part of the fund shall offer loans and grants to promising entrepreneurs who are struggling to start up in business. The number of loans and grants given shall be at the discretion of the trustees. 5. Young Hutorians' Foundation. This part of the fund shall establish a Foundation that will develop young people politically, socially and culturally. It will promote the ideals of liberty and democracy and help young people to develop holistically, think deeper and progress politically. 6. The CLP Leaders' Fund. This fund, slightly separate from the others, currently comprises of money left by Duchess Wright, Duke Thompson and Duke Major. All CLP leaders shall contribute some money to this fund upon their own deaths. This part of the fund shall fund one spectacular cause every year, and shall be left to the trustees to determine what that cause should be. The trustees of the Wright Trust shall number at least 5 and no more than 9, and must comprise of the Leader of the CLP and all previous CLP leaders. The CLP leaders may co-opt other individuals onto the board of the trustees. It is hoped that the Wright Trust will rejuvenate the once great tradition of philanthropy and draw attention and publicise the already existing spirit of philanthropy.